La tormenta de un último domingo
by GllMss
Summary: —El domingo es un buen día para las cosas importantes —declara Hashirama. "Como nacer y morir" —Como la lluvia. / Este fic participa en el reto '¡Inspirate en la imagen' del foro Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.
Mi gente linda, mi gente bella.

Traigo un nuevo fic, para un nuevo reto.

Sin tiempo de decir más, el fic:

* * *

 **Declaimer:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, son propiedad y obra del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto; en la misma medida, la imagen de portada es propiedad del respectivo ilustrador. El texto aquí presentado se escribió y pública con carácter único de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el el reto _¡Inspirate en la imagen!_ del foro **Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**

 **Canción de inspiración:** _Like Sunday, lLike Rain_ de Ed Harcourt.

•

•

•

 **La tormenta de un último domingo.**

•

•

•

—Va a llover —anuncia el primer Hokage con la vista pérdida en el horizonte. Cierra los ojos y disfruta de la cálida brisa de verano que le golpea el rostro y le mece los cabellos.

A no mucha distancia, su única nieta salta y gira alrededor de uno de los discípulos de su hermano; pobre muchacho, siempre termina haciéndole de niñera a la hiperactiva Tsunade. Frente a si se extienden las calles de Konoha, rodeadas por las frondosas y prósperas montañas. Crece cual niño, rápido y ruidoso; cada vez hay más casas, más clanes, más personas que cuidar y proteger. La llamarada ardiente se enciende y calma con cada generación que pasa, pero jamás llega a apagarse. Los pequeños inocentes corren en las calles y sus risas resuenan en los callejones; despreocupados e ignorantes del mundo cruel en que han nacido. Pero esta bien, sólo son niños y los niños sólo deberían preocuparse por correr, jugar y reír. Eso fue lo que _él_ quiso en un principio; el sueño que tuvieron juntos.

Tobirama levanta la mirada y arquea una ceja. El cielo permanece despejado y sin una sola nube de tormenta, mientras el sol se enciende castigador y baña con furia a los mortales que caminan bajo él. No ha llovido ni una gota desde principios de verano y muchos en la aldea han comenzado a racionar para lo que se anuncia como una larga temporada de sequía. Sin duda ha sido uno de los veranos más calurosos en años. Aquello de que va a llover resulta tan improbable, que tal predicción no puede ser nada más que otro de los desvaríos de su hermano.

Entonces vuelve a verlo y descubre, ante la expresión de triste nostalgia que se pinta en el rostro fundador, que aquellas palabras no se referían al clima.

—Hashirama —le llama intentando sacarlo de su vorágine de recuerdos.

—Dime, hermano —empieza el moreno —¿Crees que realmente valió la pena? —pero esa pregunta tampoco iba dirigida a él.

Aún así contesta: —No lo dudo —y el rabillo del ojo busca la imagen de Hirusen y Tsunade.

Hashirama se gira hacia él y sonrie con tristeza y culpa. Luego vuelve a la nada.

Tobirama siempre odió aquella expresión en su hermano. Esos ojos carentes de brillo, como si el mismo le hubiese sido arrebatado; como si le falara un pedazo del alma, o la mitad de ella. Sin embargo, más que la desoladora mirada, lo que en realidad le hacía hervir la sangre era el causante de la misma.

 _"Ni muerto..."_

El silencio se hace con la corona, Tsunade se ha quedado dormida y el joven Hirusen puede al fin, dedicarse a estudiar los jutsus del pergamino que por poco y rompe la pequeña rubia. La canción entonada por el vaivén de las ramas de los árboles, se convierte en la única prueba de que el mundo continúa girando en torno a ellos; el recordatorio de que la vida sigue y seguirá, incluso cuando la tormenta se desate y termine.

Hashirama respira profundo el aroma que emana el día. Para él, cada día tenía una fragancia diferente. Jamás se lo contó a nadie, excepto a...; bueno no es como si alguien fuera a creerle, mucho menos su hermano que lo tachaba de loco casi que a diario. Pero aún si solo fuesen divagaciones suyas, aún si aquella esencia no fuera más que el producto desvariante y desesperado de su alma colapsada, aunque solo fuera una ilusión creada por sus recuerdos anhelantes; Senju Hashirama puede afirmar con la seguridad de un demente que para él, los días que mejor huelen, son los domingos. Así que se inunda las fosas nasales con el aroma de domingo y se deja absorber por el agujero negro que le guarda las memorias.

Tobirama le observa perderse en su propio inconsciente y frunce el ceño con impaciencia. Ya han pasado años y comienza a cansarse de ver, día tras día, a su hermano flotar sobre su nube de ensoñaciones. Era incluso peor cuando aún ostentaba el título de Hokage. Cuando creía que nadie le observaba, caminaba casi encorvado, como si el sombrero y capa pesarán cien toneladas cada uno, y se quedaba horas mirando su propia letra luego de firmar algún documento importante, como si la sintiera una intrusa, cómo si ese lugar no le correspondiera. Parecía uno de esos pájaros enjaulados a los que les han cortado las plumas para que no escapen, pero seguía cantando su triste melodía para el deleite de los oído de sus captores.

—Ese día también fue domingo —susurra Hashirama para sí mismo, olvidando que alguien más le acompaña.

—¿De que hablas? —gruñe el peliblanco fastidiado de la atmósfera —Despierta de una vez, ya estás muy viejo para esto.

—Eso no importa; hoy va a llover —repite una vez más.

La risa de Tsunade interrumpe el nuevo gruñido por parte de Tobirama; ha despertado y vuelve a colgarsele del cuello al Sarutobi. El más joven de los hermanos Senju sonríe ante la escena. Tsunade es de las pocas personas –la única– capaz de sacarle sonrisas al segundo Hokage. Si bien nunca tuvo hijos propios, no puede evitar hincharse de dicha y orgullo, ante la mínima ocurrencia de la niña

—Te ha ablandado —le suelta el mayor, regresando durante un momento al mundo de los mortales. Tobirama rebusna; no tiene como contradecirlo —No tienes que ponerte así, los nietos suelen hacer eso.

Tobirama procesa las palabra y vuelve a fruncir el entrecejo —Es tu nieta, no mía —le recuerda casi con rabia.

—Sí, bueno —comienza el primero al ser consciente de loque ha dicho —Como si fuera tuya —pero su intento de corregirse resulta inútil.

Y su hermano lo entiende.

Hashirama ha vivido una vida que nunca sintió suya y por ende, no reconoce como propia. El título que le encorvaba los hombros, la familia en la que nunca estuvo presente, el cascarón vacío en que terminó convertido; la seguridad con que predice el diluvio, en plena sequía. Hashirama no está ahí, no lo ha estado durante años. Se quedó estancado en un punto lejano de su vida, al que regresa una y otra vez cual fantasma penitente.

El recuerdo de su hermano mayor arrodillado frente al cadáver de Uchiha Madara, le golpea en el pecho. Aquella noche si llovió.

Nadie pudo acercarse durante la batalla, era demasiado peligroso, por lo que tuvieron que esperar a que la misma acabará para acudir al lugar. Al llegar, encontraron a su líder de rodillas –en cuerpo y espíritu– observando con la mirada perdida y las lágrimas secas, el rostro pálido y frío del hombre al que llamó amigo. Jamás lo había visto así antes.

Tobirama supo en ese momento, mientras se llevaban al conmocionado moreno de vuelta a la aldea, que una gran parte de su hermano había muerto junto al Uchiha. Más quiso creer, sin embargo, que el tiempo curaría aquella herida de la misma forma que que les curó después de la muerte de sus hermanos pequeños.

Eso nunca ocurrió.

—A veces creo que te fuiste con _él_ —dice sin rencor. Ese se le ha extraviado entre los años, escondiendose tras la culpa.

Hashirama mira una vez más el azul firmamento, dejando que viento le revuelva los cabellos de mezcladas canas y le eleve el alma en las alturas.

—El día en que nacimos... También era domingo —le susurra a un ente etéreo.

Tobirama de masajes las sienes con cansancio y hastío, cuando ve que su hermano retorna a ese mundo desconocido, ajeno a lo humano.

—Madre siempre dijo que naciste un jueves —dice tratando de traerlo de vuelta con el resto de los mortales. En ocasiones siente que ha dedicado la mitad de su vida a amarrarle los pies a su hermano en tierra —Y yo un martes —finaliza sin saber porqué sigue empeñando en tal imposible.

—No —contradice el mayor con seguridad —Fue un domingo, lo recuerdo bien —como si fuera la verdad absoluta del universo.

Tobirama suspira resignado. Su hermano no tiene remedio alguno y, a estas alturas del partido, va siendo hora de que deje de buscárselo.

Vuelve la vista hacia su joven discípulo y la niña. Sarutobi hace lo posible para mantener el antiguo pergamino tan lejos como puede de las manos inquietas de la pequeña; Tsunade insiste con su voz infantil, en que deje de leer ese paple de olor a 'viejo' y vaya, mejor, a jugar con ella. La más joven del clan Senju puede llegar a ser muy insistente cuando algo se le mete a la cabeza.

El peliblanco sonríe de nuevo y piensa que le apetece más jugar con las rubia, que escuchar los desvaríos de su hermano. Sin embargo alguna fuerza extraña le pega los pies y le impide irse. Toda la conversación de la lluvia y los domingos le ha dejado un mal sabor de boca.

—El domingo es un buen día para las cosas importantes —declara Hashirama. _"Como nacer y morir" —_ Como la lluvia.

Tobirama chasquea la lengua. No quiere ni preguntar qué tipo de cosas _importantes,_ no vaya a ser que su hermano le contesté; de seguro es otro de sus desvaríos y las ganas de escucharlo, son mas bien pocas.

Una mueca de resignada melancolía se dibuja en los labios del mayor. El aroma tenue de la tierra mojada le llega al recuerdo y el corazón le palpita anticipado. El final se acerca y lo huele; también lo acepta. Todo gran guerrero debe despedirse con la frente en alto y la mirada fija en los ojos enemigos. Así lo hizo _él,_ su viejo amigo.

Hashirama recuerda con claridad la mirada roja y penetrante clavándosele en el alma, justo antes de apagarse para siempre. El brillo maldito oscureciéndose hasta desaparecer del mundo mortal.

Madara fue un agerrido guerrero, un buen hermano y, aunque la historia dijera lo contrario, un fiel amigo; fiel a si mismo y al sueño conjunto que a día de hoy, era refugio de risas inocentes. También un gran rival y combatiente, y como tal, pereció en batalla con los ojos fijos en el rostro de la muerte.

Así quiere partir, sin miedo, como si no fuese el fin; como si no tuviera arrepentimientos...

Observa a su nieta en la distancia. La niña ríe y juega sin saberse observada; ajena a las invisibles nubes grises, que poco a poco cubren al legendario dios shinobi. Hashirama ladea el rostro cmo si el nuevo angulo fuera a permitirle una apreciación distinta del cuadro observado...

 _"Supongo que al final valió de algo",_ piensa y decide que quiere disfrutar del último sol junto a su nieta.

—Hermano —le llama, está vez a él —Cuando llueva, no dejes que Tsunade se moje.

Tobirama chasquea la lengua. Sigue sin entender eso de que va a llover o de que el domingo es un buen día para que ocurra. Su instinto le dice que lo que sea que se oculte tras la palabras de su hermano, no será de su agrado.

—Sigues con eso.

Hashirama sonríe y asiente —Lloverá —asegura —Solo no dejes que se moje; aún está muy pequeña, es mejor que disfrute del Sol.

Otra frase sin sentido.

El peliblanco traga saliva. Ahí está, ese presentimiento incómodo que se le anida en el pecho, cada que su hermano anuncia la tormenta...

•••

El fango le manchaba las botas, había llovido toda la noche anterior y ahora las calles de Konoha rebosan de agujeros encharcados. Su hermano tuvo razón al predecir la precipitación; la sequía ha terminado.

Tobirama observa la aldea desde el mismo punto en que lo hiciera el primer Hokage un día antes, cuando la llamarada de su fuego no terminaba de extinguirse.

Sí, su hermano tuvo razón. La pasada noche, cuando los ojos del fundador se cerraron; llovió.

•

•

•

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo, espero fuera entendible.

Personalmente considero que no he cumplido con el reto, peroeso queda a juicio de ustedes.

Si hay errores de gramática, ortográfia o mala utilización de palabras, agradezco me informen de ello.

Deséenme suerte.


End file.
